digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardromon
As an android, Guardromon is a protector by nature, a mechanical defense specialist who faithfully fights for justice and protects the computer network. However, he tends to be rather foppish and frequently unlucky in his endeavors. When combined with the "Net Keeper", Giromon, he has the defensive efficiency of an iron wall. There are times when evil hackers utilize it to protect them. His name is sometimes spelled as Gardromon. Guardromon's armored body is made of solid iron. He also has rocket jets mounted on his back. Digimon Adventure Guardromon are shown in a flashback with a bunch of Mekanorimon. The Guardromon are led by the Dark Master Piedmon while raiding a building that the Digi-Eggs of the eight DigiDestined partner Digimon are held in, but a younger Gennai makes off with them. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Guardromon are under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in Full Metal City. One blows up the Digi-Port to the Real World before Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Gatomon can make it through. Later on during this event, a Guardromon shoots down Nefertimon before Flamedramon and Pegasusmon deactivate them all. After Andromon successfully fights the control of the Dark Ring, he blows up the Control Spire, afterward reactivating and reprogramming the Guardromon. One Guardromon is among the Digimon seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Next Some Guardromon work with Andromon's resistance group in Light City. Digimon World Guardromon is an enemy located in Factorial Town and occasionally in the Arena. There is a Guardromon in the final room of Factorial Town who will preform a unique service for Hiro's Digimon. Asking only for 2000 bits, the Guardromon will preform and "upgrade" on Hiro's partner, and if it meets certain requirements (Champion or Ultimate, has the ability to Digivolve into a Cyborg Digimon, and/or is closely related to a Cyborg Digimon), then it will digivolve. This is useful for acquiring powerful Digimon such as MetalMamemon, due to Mamemon's stat requirements being significantly easier to meet than MetalMamemon's. Digimon World 2 Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve further into Vademon, Garbagemon or Datamon. Digimon World 3 Guardromon's red variation is found in many areas throughout the world ready to save your game progress. A blue variation of Guardromon can be fought against Asuka's Admin Center's A.o.A troopers and a white variation can be found at Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, blue and white Guardromon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 13/15. Digimon Digital Card Battle Guardromon is a Champion level Darkness deck Digimon card. He has 750 HP, 430 circle, 200 triangle and crash cross attack. Digimon World DS Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon, and can digivolve further to Andromon or Kenkimon depending on its stats (for Kenkimon, it must also be holding the Digi-Egg of Friendship). Guardromon is also found at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon at level 20 and 105 defence, can digivolve to Andromon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Guardromon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve into Andromon. It can be found in the Palace Laboratory. Digimon Battle There was also a "Rent a Mutant Dorimon!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Dorimon whose Digivolutions are Dorumon, Guardromon, DexDoruGreymon, and Raijinmon. Attacks *'Guardian Barrage/Grenade Destroyer/Protect Grenade' (Destruction Grenade): Fires whistling missiles from the retractable missile launchers in its forearms. *'Warning Laser' *'Red Alert' Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Machine Digimon category:Digimon species